Pink, White, Green and Elemental
by valerie21601
Summary: Supergirl and Brainiac 5 are expecting a baby. They learn there is a dark power willing to rip apart time and space again and again to prevent their child from being born. Starts out T turns M later on. Chapter 7 is sort of up Please read for details.
1. Chapter 1

!-- RSPEAK_START --

**Chapter 1_  
_**

**Warning Signal**

Querl was surrounded in a bright white light. For a moment, nothing else was there with him, until Kara appeared. She was holding a bundle of pink and white blankets, with a baby in her arms, wrapped in the blankets. He could only see a tiny green-skinned arm.

He started to run towards his mate and baby. Kara looked so sad just as he reached them. She let the bundle go and let it unravel to reveal that it was empty. The tears were streaming down her face for the baby who wasn't there anymore. The light grew so bright that Kara faded away in the glare.

The glare went down, and in Kara's place was a beautiful young woman. She had the best of Kara and his features. She clearly had his eyes and skin tone, and her eyes held warmth and love as she looked at him.

His daughter. His and Kara's daughter. She was dressed in a pink and white version of her mother's uniform instead of red, blue and yellow but with the S lower on her midriff, and a pink choker on her neck.

Suddenly something hammered her down onto her knees and she cried out, but no sound could be heard. Querl ran towards her. He was going to rescue his little girl even if she was full-grown woman. The light grew brighter and brighter the closer he got to her. Just as he reached out to her, the glare caused her to totally disappear from his sight.

Querl sat up with a start in bed. He had had that nightmare again. He looked over at his wife Kara, still sleeping peacefully beside him. Her locks of blond hair fell in a way that looked very lovely around her face and shoulders. He reached over to the nightstand and quietly took out a hand held scanner and turned it on. Querl held it over Kara's stomach with one hand while the other hand reached under the sheet and softly stroked her rapidly growing baby bump. The baby gave a firm kick in response to his touch.

"How is she doing," Kara asked him with smile.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to awake you," he said, quickly turning the scanner off and placing it back on the nightstand. "Everything is fine. The fetus is all right."

"First time father jitters," she stated. Kara sat up, wrapping her arms around him and giving him a light kiss on his cheek. "And I thought about your name suggestion for her."

"And?"

"Karen Dox is a lovely name. I like the fact the Earth meaning of the name means 'Beloved' and like my name Kara also means 'Beloved' on this world too "

She took his hand and guided it to her belly and adjusted it so he could better feel the baby moving in her womb.

"Oh, and another thing: stop referring to her as 'it', or the 'fetus' from now on if you know what's good for you," Kara said sternly, "She's a baby. She already has a personality of her own."  
_**  
**_"Is she communicating with you telepathically?" he asked with concern.

"No," Kara shook her head. "Not like that, it's one of those mother-to-be instinct bonding things."

Something in his face must have given his thoughts away to his beloved Supergirl, for Kara immediately put him into a gentle hug.

"Don't worry," Kara whispered, "It will different this time. This baby is very much wanted and loved and she will be surrounded by people and other children; not government robots."

"Yes," he said, "Thankfully, she won't have the type of childhood that I had."

Kara yawned. She was still very tired; being pregnant was putting her to sleep a lot these days. She was already off the active duty list and on maternity leave for up to a year after the birth. Brainiac 5's restricted paternity leave wouldn't start until a week before the baby was due, and even then they would be staying mostly at the Legion clubhouse. He would still be the group scientist and strategist, but allowed non-combat status for one year.

"Sleep," Querl said. "Karen and you still need your sleep." Kara nodded and laid down, turning onto her side. Querl curled up in spoon fashion against her back. Kara took his hand into hers and placed it over her baby bump.

"I love you," she softly murmured as she drifted off to sleep again.

"I love you too, my beloved," he whispered into her ear.

Querl just wished that he could shake the nightmare.

He heard someone in his lab, slipping out carefully so that he did not wake Kara, putting on his sleeping robe to see what his fellow Legionnaire could be wanting to see him about, at this time of night.

Querl recognized the woman in the instant that he saw her, fully dressed in her helmet and body armor. He remembered her, Lyla the Harbinger, the Monitor, the Anti-Monitor, the Infinite Crisis and he could still fully remember, in all too clear details, the first time his wife, Kara Zor-El, had died to save the universe, and the grief he had once experienced in another life and another time. Her being here wasn't a good sign but then she was also one of Kara's dearest friends in the 21st century.

"Harbing..." he started to say. She held her index finger to her lips and shook her head for silence.

"_I need to speak to you in private,_" she said softy. "_It's about Kara and the baby. There are things you need to know. Things are coming that you need to be made aware of._"

Querl lead her to the farthest side of the lab. He wanted to be within hearing distance to Kara in case she needed him.

"You have my full attention," he said, focusing on Harbinger who was standing before him.

"_Brainiac 5, I need to set up some foundation as to what I need to talk about with you so you'll know where I am going to lead you_" she said. He thought about it for a moment and then nodded for her to go on. "_As you know the time stream is in a very unstable condition when it comes to the 31st century. It keeps changing time and time again._"

"Yes," Querl stated.

"_You are the only Legionnaire who remembers the original Crisis, the other lives you lived in other times. You alone remember the other parallel timelines Legions._"

"_Yes,"_ he said, a little uncomfortably. "_What does this have to do with Kara and our baby?"_

"_A moment please,_" Harbinger said. "_Do you know why you can remember it at all?_"

"I only have a theory, nothing definitive." He didn't offer any more information.

"_Your love for Kara is the one constant thing in all versions. Even when they tried to lead you to other women, other loves, somewhere deep inside of your heart, your love for Kara refused to die._"

He could feel the blush burning onto his face. He never admitted to himself about the lives where he met and fell for Laurel Gand, Andromeda or Dream Girl mainly because he felt like he was cheating on Kara even though it was in another time, and another life.

"They?"

"I_'m not sure if it is a group, it could be just as easily one power, one being behind this all._"

"Get to the point, woman," Querl said, raising his voice at the Harbinger.

"_Shh_," Lyla said. "_I don't want to wake Kara. She needs her rest for the days ahead.  
What do you know about Elementals?_"

"Their supposedly the personifications of the Earth, Wind, Fire and Water: the building blocks of life on every habitable planet for life as we know it. Like Swamp Thing is the Earth Elemental, supposedly the Red Tornado was the Air Elemental centuries ago."

"_Yes, there are four Elementals, but did you know there is a fifth one?_"

"No," Querl shook his head. "Tell me more about this fifth one."

"_Not every planet gets one," Harbinger started. "Only those who develop their technology to a certain level when their computers, their artificial intelligences and artificial life start to take on conscientious. A fifth one can come into existence to protect the power balance between humans and machines..._"

"Why haven't I ever heard of one? Wouldn't Colu have had one where it concerned the Computer Tyrants of Colu thousands of years ago?"

"_Captain Atom was Earth's last known Technology Elemental until the timeline was changed yet again. Anyways…Colu's Technology Elemental was murdered by the Computer Tyrants before they could start their own takeover of your old home world in the original time line, and eradicated through time manipulation in this one._"

"What does it have to do with Kara and our baby."

"_This power keeps messing with the very fabric of time. It keeps trying to rewrite history itself to keep you and Kara apart. Even going as far as using time itself to keep you two separated. Which doesn't work no matter how hard they try, because you and Kara still keep finding each other across the barriers of time and space._

_In the hidden original timeline, Kara came to the 31st Century Earth first, not the 21st Century. The original Supergirl never knew her cousin, Kal-El, Superman. She read and studied about his exploits and the legends surrounding him and he became her inspiration to follow in his footsteps and she joined the Legion because of him. You, Brainiac 5 and Supergirl met through the Legion, fell in love, married and had a baby girl. That daughter, Karen Dox, became an Elemental, the Technology Elemental for planet Earth."_

"Our daughter is fated to become a Technology Elemental," he said, to clarify it mostly for himself.

"_Yes,_" Harbinger softly said. "_Being a Technology Elemental means she is also what is called a Technopath._"

"Technopath?"

"_Instead of communicating telepathically with humans, she will be able to psychically communicate with, control and manipulate, machines with just her mind and will power alone. Imagine a flesh and blood being with your Brainiac level of intelligence, without the mental instability that plagues your bloodline, combined with Kryptonian strengths without the weakness to Kryptonite, with the power and the abilities to take on the likes of the original Brainiac, Brainiac 13, or Imperix, even the very machines of Darkseid's Apokolips itself, able to assemble or disassemble machines at her will._"

Querl didn't know what to exactly say. He and Harbinger stood silently for a few moments while he absorbed it all in.

"So what you are saying is that some power or entity is changing time itself, and our lives, trying to prevent Kara and I from getting together because we're fated to have a child that will become a Technology Elemental?"

"_Yes_," Harbinger nodded. "_It will only get much, much worse, the closer it is time for your daughter to be born. They are gathering everything they have to prevent her from being born, for once Karen Dox is born, she will be fated to do battle with them eventually._"

"You don't know who, or what, this being or power behind all of this is?"

"_No. Please believe me; I would tell you if I knew it, but because of the time instability of Earth's 31st century, my records are incomplete. I love Kara dearly like the sister I never had. I would do anything in my own power to help her and her daughter. I can only go so far as the Harbinger._"

"My dreams lately..." he couldn't finish.

"_I must go_," Lyla said. "_I don't know about your dreams, but I told you everything that I know so you can put it into your memory and your heart. For I do know this: for as long as you can remember Kara and your daughter and love them, you have this unwavering power. This power can never erase them completely from the time stream._"

Then she was gone.

Querl walked back into the bedroom where Kara was still sleeping. She was sleeping on her back. Her baby bump was now to the point where she couldn't sleep on her belly anymore. Slowly, Querl pulled a portion of the sheet aside, placing a hand, and the side of his head, against the bump. He could feel the baby move and give tiny slow movements. She was sleeping too.

Not even born and already a troublemaker, Querl thought, and kissed Kara's belly.  
_**  
Dedicated to Pan202**_

_**Her story: Supergirl and the Legion in: Future Perfect it has re-ignited my love for the Brainiac 5 / Supergirl romance.**_

_**This story has been in the back of my mind for a long, long time and reading Pan202 story inspired me to finally write it down and put it out onto this fan fiction website.**_

_**You can find the daughter of Brainiac 5/Supergirl of Earth-22 in the Kingdom Come series. She only appears in a handful of panels and in a non-speaking role. Her existence is confirmed in later trade paperbacks of Kingdom Come as their daughter. This is the only time she is shown in the DC Comics universe. **_

_**Also I don't own anything where it concerns the LoSH or Supergirl or anything DC Comics. I wish I did but I don't.**_

_**Reviews are welcome or PM me if you are shy about posting. Please let me know if what I have done so far is any good.**_

!-- RSPEAK_STOP --

a href=".?cid=&t=blog_free&title=readspeaker&url=" onclick="readpage(+escape(.href),1); return false;"  
img src=".com/images/webreader/listen_en_" style="border-style: none;" title="" alt="" //a  
div id="WR_1"/div


	2. Chapter 2

The Calm Before the Storm: Part 1.

Querl researched Elementals, there was little information about them but what little there was he found to be personally alarming. The process of becoming an Elemental was a often gruesome painful death. The father in him did not want his own child to through with this process. The one fated to become the Elemental would only briefly escape it only to be trapped in to it in another way. Only one Elemental was born without going through the painful death process to obtain her elemental power. Tefe, the daughter of the Earth Elemental, the Swamp Thing and there was no records to be found about her final fate.

There were so many questions he could have, no should have asked Harbinger but hadn't last night. What did she mean by hidden original time line? The implications alone this power had knowingly used time itself to divert Kara from the 31st century to the 21st century was awesome. But then she did say Kara and he kept finding each other time and time again. Was this some sort of a sign that an higher power existed? Could love itself reach across the barriers of time and space.

If it was true their daughter would one day be able to take on the likes of Brainiac, Imperix, Brainiac 13 or the very machines of Darkseid's Apokolips. He should take Harbinger's warning things were going to get much worse the closer Kara came to her due date.

Querl watched Kara walking down a hallway heading toward the kitchen with Saturn Girl.

"He thinks I don't notice it but every night he scans the baby as if he's afraid someone or something is going to snatch her away," Kara was telling Irma.

"I remember feeling that way when I was having Graym," Imra nodded, sharing her own pregnancy experience with her and Lightening Lad's son, "I could've sworn the second baby disappeared on me sometimes I can't help feeling Graym has a phantom brother out there. When is your next appointment with Dr. Gym'll?"

"Tomorrow morning," Kara smiled at the thought of the short, impish-looking multi-armed doctor giving her yet another scolding about what she is doing wrong even before he pronounced everything was alright. Everyone took it in stride, in many ways Dr. Gym'll reminded her of the broody mother hens on the Kent's Kansas farm his grumpy exterior was just a cover for the concern he had for all of his patients.

"Sensor Girl is going to cloak me with an illusion so I can go out," Supergirl said joyfully, "Would you like to go with me and go out to lunch with me. I already asked Sensor Girl she just grumbled and said she would pass this time."

"Why not ask Brainy to go with you," Saturn Girl asked, "He should go with you."

"One he gets into it with Dr. Gym'll and I don't want to hear any of their arguing this time," Kara explained, "Plus the way he hovers over me and the baby too much these days, it's starting to get on my nerves. I need some personal space. Once the baby comes it will be a long time before I can have some personal privacy."

Imra nodded in agreement. "Yes, when you have children you lose a lot of privacy. I remember when I finally had some there was so much I wanted to do and for a few moments I couldn't make up my mind about what I wanted to do."

Kara grinned

"I wish I could've seen it," Garth called out from above, "Saturn Girl unable to make up her mind even for a moment." Chameleon Boy and he were working on the lights on the ceiling. "Imra could you bring up the power tool I left on the table down there."

Kara spotted it and reached for it. "Allow me."

"Are you sure." Imra asked, "Brainy and Dr. Gym'll say your not to fly around due to your being prone to morning sickness when you fly."

"It was two weeks ago and it hasn't happened since," she assured Irma.

As a group in their uniforms they were flying around Metropolis doing a sky patrol. Brainiac 5 was behind her and she was in the front of it. Everything was going well. When suddenly morning sickness hit Kara in mid-flight and she had hurled several feet in mid-air down onto the street below. Dizziness hit at the same time and she plummeted down like a rock toward the crowd below. Thankfully Mon-El was there to catch her in time. Just before she would have slammed into some tourists on the ground.

Mon-El and Brainy immediately started to take her back to Legion Headquarters but the faster they flew, the faster, the motion caused her to hurl again and again. Who would've guessed that motion sickness could go hand in hand with morning sickness.

Finally they put her down at the edge of the Legion Plaza and walk her into the building.

Thankfully her fellow Legionaries stayed behind to clean up, compensate whoever wanted it and to help cover the fact that Supergirl was pregnant with Brainiac 5's baby for as long as possible. For they realized that when word finally got out that the Houses of El and Dox were having a baby together the publicity alone would become enormous.

After Kara was taken care of it was decided she would go on Legion foot patrols. It went well until a week later they stopped a robbery in progress. She ran at the criminals intending to knock them out with punches when the speed induced another bout of morning sickness and instead of hitting them with her fists, she hurled on them. Twice.

"Ugh, that's disgusting lady!" one of them proclaimed. After they were handcuffed and being led away by the Science Police.

"You shouldn't be out if your sick like this," another thug said. "I hope it's nothing contagious."

She was too busy hurling for the third time to reply so she flipped them the bird. Just about everyone was struggling not to laugh at her predicament. Brainy had to turn around to cover his smirk he knew he had to be careful or she would be snarly about it for hours if not days if he wasn't careful.

After the Legion Founders had talked to Dr. Gym'll, Brainy and her it was decided to put her on maternity leave a month early.

"Like I said it's been two weeks since the flying incident," she conceded, "I'll levitate slowly."

Saturn Girl stepped back and kept her eyes on Kara.

Kara levitated about six feet off of the ground when it hit, the power tool slammed to the floor, while she turned a pale shade of white and green and she held her hand to her mouth. While she crashed to the floor and hurled.

Brainy appeared almost instantly along with several other Legionaries wanting to help her up. He held a cold wet compresses for her forehead and Garth showed up with a moistened towel to help clean her off and Saturn Girl got a package of crackers from somewhere. While Computo had the floor robots cleaned up.

After Kara's stomach had settled down. Irma handed her a cracker. "It's unsalted crackers they often helped me during my own morning sickness when I was having Graym."

"Thank you," Supergirl mumbled and carefully nibbled on it. After a few moments she felt much better and nodded her thanks. Saturn Girl handed her the package as Querl helped her walk over to a nearby chair. She could see he was wisely not lecturing Kara at this time.

"Everything is fine," Querl assured everyone in hearing distance. Their teammates drifted away. Phantom Girl and Timber Wolf quietly asked Irma a few questions before leaving the area.

Garth and Irma watched as Querl led Kara back to their rooms. Her arm wrapped around his elbow, clutching the unsalted crackers package while the other hand kept popping crackers into her mouth.

Garth sigh, "I wonder how it's going to be when the cravings hit her."

_**Author's Notes: Due to demand I have written a second chapter.**_

_**I have been a fan and collector of the Legion of Super Heroes since the 1970's and of the Brainiac 5 and Supergirl romance.**_

_**My personal favorite version of the Legion was during the Mike Grell, Paul Levitz and Gerry Conway days. **_

_**Your welcome to PM me if you wish to chat about this story.**_

_**Reviews are welcome! It's how I get paid. If your shy about posting then just PM me.**_

_**Alas I must say I don't own any DC Comics character in this story. I wish I did but I don't. **_


	3. Chapter 3

The Calm Before the Storm Part 2

It started with vanilla ice cream, hot fudge, sliced onions, sardines with tomato sauce all in one bowl late at night in bed. Kara had slipped out of bed so quickly, he hadn't realized she was gone until she came back. She sat up in bed with pillows supporting her back In one hand she had a spork and in the other a HUGE bowl of food piled in layers.

She had a blissful smile on her face as she started to eat it, mixing it up as she went along until it was a glob of mixed up stuff. Something about the way her eyes and face looked while eating it reminded him of the way she looked when she was really enjoying having sex with him. The look of ecstasy on her face was a bit frightening.

Kara even licked the bowl clean her face covered with sauce and then let loose with an loud belch. "Excuse me," she calmly said, put the bowl and spork on her night stand and ran into the bathroom. He could hear her splashing water to clean up her face, brushing her teeth and she gurgled mouthwash before slipping back into bed.

Then she snuggled up to him on her side, her baby bump pressing into his side and stomach. Kara reached out a index finger and caressed the side of his face with it. "Querl," she softly crooned in a way he recognized as her being in a amorous mood.

In the morning Querl laid face down in bed feeling totally relaxed and peaceful with the bedsheets wrapped around his body. When he heard Kara say, just outside of their bedroom door, "Sorry Lightening Lad, Brainy isn't up just yet. Is it an emergency?"

"Not up," Lightening Lad said in disbelief. "This guy once spent three days and nights straight with no sleep not even an nap to study something that ended up a dead end."

Querl opened one eye and saw Kara's outline in the doorway wearing a flowing bathrobe. She looked over her shoulder at him, she smiled at him and he smiled back at her.

"See for yourself." Kara dared Lightening Lad. She stepped aside as Lightening Lad and Cosmic Boy cautiously stepped into the room. It must have been the way he laid there and grinned at them that shocked them.

"I don't think I ever seen you look so relaxed," Lightening Lad stammered. Rokk was hiding his smirk behind his hands trying to keep from laughing out loud. As both men recognized the look of afterglow on his face.

"How may I be of service," he said mellowly while he sat up taking care to keep the bedsheets around his waist. Querl could clearly see their mouths drop open. He recognized he needed to get into a more serious mind set. So he searched his memories for something to dampened his mood a bit. He looked at Rokk, Cosmic Boy in his pink, black and white uniform and in his mind flashed a memory of another life. Rokk dressed up in a all black, leather bustier barely covering his nipples, shoulders exposed with black elbow length gloves and black boots. Ugh! Not a mood dampener it was a mood killer. Best not to think of it anymore.

He could now keep his focus on the two men before him while he heard Kara going opening a dresser drawer taking out a uniform for him.

"Hmm! Yes," Cosmic Boy said," There's been a flare up with the Dominators we need to investigate and three of the space cruisers are on the blink. Invisible Kid, Dream Girl and Chameleon Boy are working on it but need..."

"A extra hand and what else you're holding back on something," Brainy stated.

"There was a Universo sighting at the Dominator incident."

"Rond's father." Querl said as he went into his Brainiac 5 mode. As he thought of one of his two best friends, Rond Vidar who was best man at his Coluian marriage to Kara while Lyle Norg was best man at their Legion wedding.

"It's not a positive sighting but..."

"Why take the chance?" he agreed, "And you want me to go on the mission to investigate it."

They nodded.

Kara tossed his uniform and belt to him on the bed and he caught it all with one hand. "Let me get dressed and I'll be down there in ten minutes."

She watched him get dressed while she ate a bowl of vanilla ice cream mixed with diced garlic and hot sauce. Kara watched her green skinned spouse quickly gather information, analyze and download it, prepare and collect equipment they might be needing on the trip. All with minutes to spare.

She had changed her own clothes for civilian clothes of a blue maternity blouse with matching maternity pants. Kara put her now empty bowl down on a nearby table. Querl stepped up to give her a kiss.

"I know what my breath must smell like," she said as she reached into her pants pocket, took out a tiny bottle of breath neutralizer and spritzed a spray into her mouth.

They kissed deeply. The baby kicked them. Kara giggled as he lifted her blouse exposing her bare tummy and bent over and kissed the top of her baby bump. She reached out and quickly ruffled his hair.

"Kara," he mildly rebuked her, while using his hands to re-straightened his hair. She smiled back at him.

"Brainy!" Cosmic Boy shouted over the intercom.

"Coming!" he shouted back. Kara helped him with carrying some equipment and putting it on board the Legion cruiser. He started to test and calibrate the instruments.

"I know I am being redundant .."

"Be careful out there." Brainy finished for her.

"Maybe it's cause I'm expecting a baby and motherhood is depending," Kara hesitated, "But I can't help feeling something is building and something really bad is coming our way."

"We'll face it together," he assured his wife, "Like we will overcome whatever comes our way. We have in the past, we will now and in the future." He wrapped his arms around her growing waistline and kissed her lips.

"Amen." Cosmic Boy coughed. "Okay lovebirds time to part. Brainy you have everything you need here?" The couple quickly pulled apart.

"Yes," he nodded, "Just some last minute calibrations need to be done."

"Bring him back alive and in one piece Cos," Supergirl said as she walked off of the bridge and down the ramp.

The next five days were busy with fights, espionage, fights, flights, arguing and more fights. Everyone on the mission was sore, cranky and very relieved to be headed back home to Legion headquarters.

"Of course, I'm upset with you, " Brainiac 5 said loudly to Lightening Lad, "When I said not to use your lightening powers in a cargo bay full of nitrogen farming fertilizer because it would cause an explosion. Did you listen to me? No! Did I only warned you to hear myself talk? No!"

Dream Girl giggled as she stepped around the men. "He is pissed off with you Garth! He asked you two rhetorical questions in a row."

Invisible Kid had made himself invisible but Querl could swear he heard him trying to stifle a chuckle. The way Chameleon Boy's looked so blasé he was sure the shape shifter was using his shape changing skills to keep his eyes and face straight.

"Speaking of pissed off," Dream Girl lowered her voice and looked at Brainy. "Do whatever Kara wants tonight or you will be facing a angry Kryptonian for a couple of days. When she wants you to dress in the formal wear she's picked out for you for the U. P. Presidential Gala, wear it."

"We're not going to..."

"Yes, Kara and you are," Dream Girl stated, "I just saw it in a vision."

"Just what is Kara so 'pissed off about?"

"It's her place to tell you not mine," was all Dream Girl would say as she pointed down the hallway toward the Legions group kitchen and flew off toward her quarters.

As the men approached the kitchen, Querl smelled the distinct aroma of fried eggs, bread, vanilla, maple syrup and a hint of cinnamon in the air. He recognized it from the days he spent with Kara in 21st century on the Kent's farm one of her favorite comfort foods that Martha Kent would make for her especially when she was upset. He stood around the corner with Lightening Lad and Cosmic Boy standing with him. The three of them peeked around the corner. Saturn Girl, Phantom Girl, Shadow Lass and Night Girl was sitting with Kara at the one of the main dining tables with Timber Wolf serving as chef and server.

"What is this called again Kara," asked Phantom Girl as she ate another bite.

"It's called stuffed French Toast," Kara said between bites. "Thanks for making it for me Brin."

"No problem," Timber Wolf said while he flipped over a dozen slices on the griddle to toast the other side. "Martha Kent wrote out very clear directions so it was easy for me to follow her recipes for you."

"A copy of her own recipes book was one of many wedding gifts she gave me before I left to stay permanently in the 31st century to make my life with Querl here." Kara nodded, "She gave us wedding gifts she would give to a daughter."

"You better snap Brin up Tinya. He's a man who knows how to cook and cook extremely well too," said Shadow Lass as she dug into a fresh platter of stuffed French Toast Timber Wolf put before her, pouring syrup over it. "He's going to make some lucky lady a wonderful house husband."

Phantom Girl gave him a mischievous knowing smile. Brin emitted a low growl that almost sounded like it was about to become a purr.

Everyone at the table was very happy for Brin that he and Tinya had become a couple. That he was finally over Lightening Lass breaking up their relationship, over a year and a half ago and had move on. There was a secret pool going on whether Timber Wolf and Phantom Girl would elope or have a formal marriage. Kara was the only to one to take odds on both. Saying they would most likely elope and then to save face before Phantom Girl's mother, who happened to be the President of the U.P., they would have to go through with a big formal public wedding to get Tinya's mothers' blessings. As well as keep Madame President from making things unpleasant for the Legion.

"I'm glad to be of service for the mother-to-be," Timber Wolf said as he placed another plate of stuffed French Toast before Kara.

"Thanks, I'm feeling so much better now," she said as she used her fork to cut into it.

"I hadn't seen you this personally upset since the time you discovered there were several websites out there dedicated to taking pictures up your skirt Kara." Timber Wolf said as he turned back to the stove and immediately flinched the moment he said it. All of the women, except Kara, were shocked into silence at his gaff in mentioning that incident, especially at this time.

Kara sighed and put her fork down beside her plate. "I don't mind the public speculation about my pregnancy that's to be expected but going as far as trying to figure out the moment of conception is going way too far. Even for the tabloids." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"I'll take care the tabloids," Cosmic Boy said under his breath.

"Not before I do," Querl hissed in a whisper. "Don't worry they'll never be able to trace what hits their servers."

"Like you did to those websites that had those pictures of Kara," Lightening Lad asked, "Exposing her to the universe?" Querl only gave him a look.

"You should have been there in the 21st century on the JLU space station when Power Girl found out there were websites dedicated to taking pictures of her chest. Kara was calm compared to her."

"Querl?" Kara asked before anyone at the table could move she was up on her feet. Lightly pushing aside Cosmic Boy and Lightening Lad to embrace Brainiac 5 in a hug and a quick kiss. He kissed her back, gave her baby tummy a little rub and kept an arm around her shoulders.

He had missed her a great deal these past five days.

Cosmic Boy saw the way they looked at each other so deeply at the moment. "Amen. If you want Brainy you can debrief and fill out the reports in the morning"

"Yes," Querl replied, "Thank you Rokk." As he and Kara headed for their quarters while everyone watched them go.

Six hours later. Kara slept in their bed with a content peaceful look on her face. He made sure she was wrapped snuggly in the blankets so she wouldn't awaken from the temperature change when he got out of bed. After their reunion, he had fallen asleep for four hours beside Kara, plenty of sleep for him. He didn't need as much sleep as she did. Often he would wake up and silently slip out of bed for two to four hours, work on a quiet project or on the Legion's own reports and then slip back in beside her for when she awaken. Tonight he decided to work on some equations on a personal side project, taking care not to loose track of the time. He kept the door to their quarters open so he would be able to hear anything if Kara needed him.

Querl had been working on it for awhile. When he got the feeling someone was watching him from the table, he looked at a large red apple someone had left on a nearby lab table and there was an human-like yellow eyeball with a green iris looking out at him from it. The eyeball in the apple blinked at him as it realized he was watching it right back.

Tiny lips formed under the eyeball. Something resembling tiny teeth and a tongue appeared. There was a hiss of air going through the lips and a little voice said, "_**Greetings Brainiac 5 allow me to introduce myself. My name is Alec Holland also known as the Swamp Thing. I believe you have been wanting to have a talk with me."**_

"Yes-s-s. How did you...."

"_**Nearly a thousand years ago we met and you asked me to visit you at this time in your and Supergirl's life. I am to be your daughters teacher, mentor and later friend in training her on how to handle her elemental powers.**_"

"What? How?"

"_**I will explain this in more detail later**_," Swamp Thing replied, "_**Meet me at the Metropolis Central Park by the statue of dedicated to me, the Swamp Thing. It's there you just have to find it. Come there the morning after the U. P. Presidential Gala event.**_"

"We're not going..."

"_**Oh, yes you are**_," the apple grinned back at him. "_**You told me you did it. One piece of marriage advice from one husband to another one. Just remember if she isn't happy, your not happy. I learned that one the hard way years ago. See you later.**_" The eyeball collapsed first and the apple almost immediately fell in on itself. Querl carefully scrapped the apple into a specimen container for analogizes later.

* * *

_**Disclaimer I don't own any part of the Legion of Super Heroes nor the Swamp Thing. This written only for fun. It all belongs to DC Comics, darn it!**_

_**Sorry, it has taken me awhile to get this out. Life is interfering **_with**_ my writing. This chapter is pretty long so I hope it makes up for the wait._**

_**Hopefully the next chapter won't take so long to come out.**_

_**Next chapter: The First Rumble of Thunder**_


	4. Chapter 4

* Red Sun wrists bands are mentioned in the DC Comics Universe. It produces the effects of a red sun, under a yellow sun to allow the wearer from a red sun world to be like a normal Terran human. Superman uses one in his relationship with Lois Lane so he doesn't accidentally crush or kill her in the heat of the passion.

_**Sorry this chapter grew so long I had to break it in half but that's more for you to enjoy!**_

_**Pan202 (aka Shoria S. Blackheart) herself, wrote and contributed the gossip column for this chapter.**_

Chapter 4: The First Rumble of Thunder Part A

Querl got his debriefing and filling out paperwork on his PADD was quickly done in the early morning hours after Kara had woken up,dressed and they had breakfast together. He did his best not to react when she ate vanilla ice with poached eggs, hot sauce and garlic butter all in one bowl. The rest of the morning he spent analyzing the data that had been gathered by Chameleon Boy and Invisible Kid aboard the Dominators mothership.

While Kara spent most of her time with Tinya, in Phantom Girl's quarters, deciding on what to wear to the UP Presidential Gala. Tinya was the Legions unofficial clothes designer for casual and social events.

"Tinya you missed your true calling," Kara lightly teased Phantom Girl. Tinya smiled at the complement her friend gave her freely. "You should be designing clothes and wowing them in Manila or a personal fashion consultant."

Tinya looked over at Arnold, the short multi-armed Prosaic being with two sets of huge eyes on the end of his sensor stalks coming from his forehead. Prosaic's normally didn't have eyeballs on the ends of their sensor stalks but they had quickly learned years ago that humans and humanoids with eyes were a lot more comfortable around them if they had eyes to respond to them and gave them eye cues to put them at ease. Arnold had years of practice of learning which eye reactions went with each emotion. Tinya knew which fashion consultants, seamstress's and tailors could keep their clients secrets to themselves. Arnold was there as their co-consultant and tailor for their Gala evening gowns.

"The tone of blue, you picked out for her definitely complements her eyes and skin tone, the gold color around her shoulders truly works with her hair too." Arnold whole heartedly agreed while adjusting the hemline of the formal evening gown to its proper height. While she stood on a stand for the adjustment "Do you wish to have your clothes embroidered or not," the six armed being asked Kara.

Kara looked at Tinya. "I'll leave it up to you to help me look good for this event," Kara said to Tinya.

Tinya smiled and shook her head. "You need to look stunning when you publicly debut your baby bump to not just the world but the universe."

"Yes," Arnold agreed shaking his eye stalks up and down in tandem. "Ever since word got out that you and Brainiac 5 might be expecting a baby. It lit a firestorm I haven't seen since your weddings Supergirl."

"Kara please, when we're in private like this," Kara asked him, "I don't use my code name very much these days. I hope it's a good firestorm."

"Thank you Super... ah Kara," Arnold beamed at being given permission to use her first name in private. A great privilege by his peoples standards. "It is good," he assured her while putting information into his business PADD.

"Many people, many races view your marriage as a symbol of the past making peace with itself and moving forward with the future. If you Kara Zor-El, who was there on Krypton when Kandor was taken away by the original Brainiac and when Argo City was attacked by him. Later made to directly suffer by Brainiac's hands on Earth and actually meet and survive his Machiavellian ancestor Vril Dox the Second and still able to find love with Brainiac 5. Well. Many consider it a major miracle.

Many believe if two individuals from such legendary enemy families could overcome all of the obstacles placed in front them and still come together in the name of love they can overcome their own problems and the issues they face." Arnold said as he finished adjusting the hem of Kara's gown.

"I remember how it was with the Axon and the Reuther Planets," he continued on, "They had to finally sign the peace treaty they refused to sign centuries ago even though Superman was the center of the negotiations between them. Many had forgotten their vow it would only be signed the day after the Houses of El and Dox came together willingly in marriage. They thought it would never happen ever. At least Superman managed to get them to settle for a almost thousand year truce. It was almost as if he knew it was going to happen."

Kara and Tinya shot each other looks at hearing this from Arnold. Kara and Querl's 21st century wedding was a closed wedding to the public. The Earth and the known universe public only knew she was marrying, only those connected to Earth's super hero circles and a few trusted alien allies knew she was marrying a Brainiac and leaving permanently for the 31st century. When needed she would visit the 21st century but not as Supergirl. Officially Supergirl was never seen again but there were unconfirmed sightings over the years on the level of a Elvis Presley or a Jim Morrison sighting.

Kara recalled how Kal-El had told her how the Axon and Reuther officials had all on their own had declared the day after the Houses of El and Dox came together willingly in marriage they would sign a permanent peace treaty. It was struggle for him not to burst out laughing at their declaration. He made a discreet inquiry with Querl and he got the fighting factions to agree to one on the longest known truces in the galaxy. Superman was so respected by both races neither wanted to be the first to break the truce.

"Yes," Kara said while keeping a straight face, "Strange how it worked out."

"There," Arnold formally announced when he thought he was done with the garment, "What do you think Ms. Wazzo?"

"Hmmm!" Tinya tapped her upper lip with a finger. "Some embroidery would be a lovely touch."

They helped Kara out of the gown and while she redressed behind the privacy screen. Arnold held out a photo-PADD with a pen rod up to Tinya, who went over and stood beside Kara as she stepped out from behind the privacy screen. While he reached for another one from his carry all pouch. He touched some buttons and the three went over some designs. They decided on a pattern. Then a complimentary hair accessory was decided on. A hair bow made of the best gold available on Earth.

"Will it be ready for tomorrow afternoon in time for the UP Presidential Gala Ball?" Phantom Girl inquired Arnold as he packed up his sewing supplies and samples.

"Have I ever been late when I made a promise to have it done on time?" Arnold grumped.

"Your the best Arnold it's why I hire you so much," Phantom Girl acknowledged. "Will you be all right Kara?"

"Yes," she nodded. "It's past my nap time."

Tinya escorted Arnold out while COMPUTO carried out his supplies. Kara made her way to her living quarters. Querl was still in the dark and sitting in front of the monitors it took an instant for her to realize he was asleep in his chair. He looked so cute. Suddenly she didn't need a nap. She silently slipped up to him and touched his shoulder. His eyes flew open and he looked at her as if he wasn't sure he was really seeing her there.

"Sorry," he quickly said, "I must have been more tired than I thought I was."

"It's okay," Kara said as she made her way around the chair, lifting herself up into it, straddling him between her legs. She reached over, pulling his collar down on one side, nuzzled and licked the side of his neck.

"Feeling frisky?" Querl inquired.

"What do you think?" she teased while slipping a finger down the opening in front of his shirt tracing it up and down. While adjusting herself into his lap until she got a response from him.

"Ah!" he sighed, "Let me do...this...first... COMPUTO!"

"**Yes Brainiac 5."**

"Lock lab door, sound proofing on, monitor on one way viewing for indefinite amount of time." He shouted while Kara started to explore him.

"**Done**." Computo said indifferently.

"My red sun wrist band* is turned on," Kara cooed to him. "Your belt is in the way."

His belt immediately hit the floor.

"What could he be doing this time?" Cosmic Boy sighed when he learned he couldn't get into the Legion lab. "Brainy is suppose to be working on that data we gathered."

Timber Wolf who happened to be walking by gave him a grin, he could smell what was going on there but kept it to himself. From the level and intensity of sex pheromones in there who knew Brainiac could be so physically passionate, well he was keeping it to himself. After everything Querl and Kara went through to be together, they deserved it.

* * *

**_He was playing with the girls in a living room with Kara sitting on a couch. Kara was holding baby Daria who was cooing very happily, on her lap dressed in a yellow and white baby jumpsuit. She was enjoying watching him and the girls play together. He would lift each girl up in turns and spin them around the room in his arms. Ending with him tickling them while they tried to tickle him back, giving each girl a kiss on the cheek before going onto the next girl._**

**_A bit exhausted he sat between Kara's feet by the couch, the baby gurgled, reached over and messed with his hair, just like her mother he thought as the older girls piled up on and around him. Karen was 7 and dressed in her usual pink and white jumpsuit. Lara was 5 years old and in a purple and white outfit. The twin girls were now 3 years old, Maria and Tiara, Maria preferred blue and white and Tiara chose the colors of red and white. They snuggled around him the twin girls were starting to nod off in his arms. The baby held and laid on his head, while Kara held her with one hand while her other hand stroked his cheek. He felt so warm, so content, so happy with these wonderful girls in his life, he wished this moment could last forever but he knows it can't so he commits what he's feeling now to his memory for the not so good times._**

**_Querl looked up when Kara lifted Daria off of his head to their horror the baby disappeared from her hand. He looked down at the twins in his arms, they were fading away before his very eyes. Gone before he could make a move. Kara reached for Lara but she winked away. Everything was fading away as they stood up and grabbed a hold of Karen's arms. He held one little arm while Kara held the other while she held onto their arms. As unseen force waves went through Karen's body, pulling, tearing her away and apart. She held onto his wrist so tightly he felt a bone snap, still he held on despite the pain even as his arm skin was peeled away underneath her small hand from her inherited Kryptonian strength as she slid from his and Kara's grasps._**

**_Just as she slips from their hands she mouth the words, "Fight for me!' Karen is angry and is fighting to stay with them with all of her might even as she fades away._**

_**Querl turns to Kara and she also disappears before his eyes as the whiteness comes again and it grows brighter and brighter until he can't see anything else it is overwhelming him.**_

He gave a small gasp when he felt Kara's hand on his shoulder startling him awake. He had fallen asleep in front of his monitor while processing the data obtained from the Dominators. The dream had felt so real he was having trouble telling the difference between dream and reality for a split moment. Before he realized it Kara was straddling him between her legs in front of the monitor. He really didn't want to get caught doing it there especially after Saturn Girl and Lightening Lad had once been caught getting too physically affectionate and a broadcasting button had gotten hit and it was broad casted throughout Legion headquarters and to many government agencies and officials all over the U.P. Once everything was secured he cut loose on showing Kara how much she really meant to him.

* * *

"We need more data," Brainiac 5 announced to Cosmic Boy, Saturn Girl and Lightening Lad later that afternoon. "There's something going on, just not enough data."

"Your not too upset about that fact Brainy," Lightening Lad pointed out.

"No need to over worry about it," he replied. "I have already sent out the espionage squad to search for and gather more data out in the field. Hopefully I'll hear from them soon."

'Good," Cosmic Boy nodded. "Is that it for your current report?"

"Yes," Querl nodded. "As soon as the Espionage Squad reports in and I get to analyze the data. I will call for an immediate briefing to update you on the situation."

"Okay," Rokk replied, "This briefing is finished."

Everyone stood up to leave. Querl picked up the little hologram information disks and put the set into a compartment in his belt. Garth came up to him.

"Marriage is good for you Querl." Lightening Lad lightly teased, "The old Brainy would be beside himself like Triplicate Girl with not knowing all of the details."

"Hmm!" was all he would say to it. "If you will excuse me Kara is waiting for me. She is expecting my input on the baby's room."

"Later," Garth called out as he took Imra's arm and wrapped his arm around her waist and they left the meeting room. Rokk waved to him on his way out.

Querl made his way back to his and Kara's living quarters. He found her sitting before the lab's monitor, reading a news PADD before her. Kara growled as she read something from it.

"Read this," she ordered him. It was dated from earlier in the week while he was away.

**Glitter**

Interlac Edition/June 22, 3014  
Reporter:** Shoria S. Blackheart**

**SUPERGIRL TO GIVE BIRTH!**

Seems Supergirl has decided marrying Brainiac Five isn't enough for her. Early today she verified rumors she is expecting a baby with her husband, reporting it to the Daily Planets' Girard Montblanc. She told the Planet how happy she was about it, saying that it was always one of her goals in life to have child. She knows that Brainiac Five will be a great Dad, in her opinion.

I fear though for the child of anyone in the Legion, especially one born to the strange marriage of Brainiac Five and Supergirl. Even when they retire for a little while to take care of the child, how often will they be home to take care of it? And how will the child of such a union turn out?

I turned to one of my sources who informed me that the Kryptonian DNA was bound to be the dominate traits, overriding most of the Coluan genetics. Basically it means, the child is bound to be dull as Kara Dox since she never had been displayed as being openly bright. We can assume though the child will have a slight greenish ting to their skin, if not a brighter shade of green like it's father.

The couple was seen buying some standard baby items, smiling and attempting to keep out of the sight of the crowd. When I tried to question them they made no statement and pushed their ways out of the store.

We will continue to report on this story.

"The woman must be psychotic not only did I **not** talk to anyone outside of the Legion, Dr. Gym'll and his staff and a few trusted others about my pregnancy, the incident in the store never happened."

"What can you expect from a descendant of Cat Grant," Querl said as set the PADD down on the consul and took her hand into his while the other rubbed her baby tummy, pleased with the kick he received from the baby, "It seems the woman haunts us, even now through her progeny."

Kara grinned at the memory of it. Cat had been royally pissed when she couldn't get a hint of who it was that Supergirl was marrying. For awhile there they were really fooling her into believing she was going to be marrying John Stewart, Green Lantern, who actually had fun helping her set up the red herrings for the gossip columnist. John was their Toastmaster for their wedding celebration dinner in the 21st century. He gave Ollie, Green Arrow encouragement to get through his father-daughter toast to Kara and Querl. Kara had held the hand of her adoptive father to help the choked up Ollie through it. Oliver Queen had wanted to legally adopt her and make it legit when he was called the Father of the Bride, show Kara how much she really meant to him and assure her she would always have a place to call home with him, no matter what happened. The legal paperwork was completed and signed a week before the wedding. Officially and in private in the 21st century she was Kara Queen daughter of Oliver Queen and Dinah Lance.

"Don't worry," Querl assured her, breaking her out of her thoughts, "Ms. Blackheart and several others, who followed her led into this are now learning the error of their ways."

"What did you do?" Kara looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"I did nothing directly," Querl was doing fake innocence, "So what if they're being stopped at every traffic light, their showers have only cold water, their bank cards are eaten by the banking machines, small robots keep running over their feet or following them around all over the place, elevators go to every floor but the floor they want to go to and so forth. Their only suffering from mere inconveniences, nothing fatal."

Kara giggled. She touched the PADD and something else showed up on it and she handed it to him.

"What's this?" Querl looked at a image of himself in robe he didn't recognize though they were in Coluan colors of blue, green, white and yellow.

"The formal robe you will be wearing to the UP Presidential Gala Ball tomorrow night. Do you want it with or without a sash?"

"I didn't know we were going I thought we were staying the night monitoring the warning system while the others were at the event."

Kara narrowed her eyes and glared so hard at him.

"We're going." Supergirl stated. He looked her straight in the eyes for a moment and he was whipped.

* * *

_**I don't own any part of Legion of Super Heroes nor Supergirl in any way or form DC Comics owns it all. I only do this for fun and only fun. I make no income from this.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own a single thing where it concerns the Legion of Super Heroes nor Supergirl! Drat! Double Darn! I wish I did but I don't! I only do this for fun. I make nothing off of it!**_

* * *

He sits on his throne as he travels between the barriers of time and space. He recalls when he didn't even know how he came to exist and the purpose of his existence. For untold years he played both sides of good and evil off of each other. He sat and observed the evils of Darkseid first hand, he observed how one good man called Green Arrow, totally destroy all of the Dark God's plans. Now he knows what he must do. He is **Metron.**

He comes to the place he needs to go to, this place between time and space. There she was sleeping in the blackness of this void, so little time here has passed in this place since he hid her here. Time had passed so slowly here. There was still freshly dried tear tracks on her face from when he last saw her almost a thousand years ago. Her blond hair fell around her shoulders, her clothing reflected the two worlds she used to belong to, worlds that no longer existed in the multi-verse.

"_Linda." _He called out softly_, "Linda wake up for now."_

"What_," _Linda snuffled,_ "_Where am … Oh!_" _Her eyes opened as the memory of where and most importantly why she was where she was at came back to her_._

"_She'll need your help soon Linda." _Metron assured_. "Be ready. Your anger must be cold and hard, not blind fury or the multiverse will be lost."_

"**Fuck that!**_" _Linda spat out._ "_The first time I only saved the multiverse for the sake of my child. This time it is still only for her sake I will do so again. Otherwise the multiverse can go to hell._"_

"_Linda I warn you," _Metron calmly said_, "She will be there but you will not able to see her."_

"I know,_" _she sobbed as a fresh tear rolled down her cheek_. "_When.._."_

"_Soon Linda soon." _He coldly soothed her._ "Be ready when I call for you."_

"Yes_," _she said as she closed her eyes again while her face was covered in fresh tears. As Metron left her alone again in the void.

---- ----

The next morning Brainiac 5 kept busy fixing the Legion's cruisers, did building maintenance, worked on a lab experiment, cleaned it up after the it blew up again. While this was going on many of the women of the Legion gathered together in various rooms and helped each other prepare and glam up for the Gala. Clothes and accessories were delivered, inspected and was being put on with last minute adjustments being done by trusted tailors and seamstresses hired for the event. Hair was being professionally done by professional hairstylists for some women and a few of the men.

Querl was busy working on a damaged space cruiser that had just come back in. When he heard his mate making coughing sounds near the bay entrance doors. He pulled up the safety goggles from his eyes from the welding he was doing to look at her.

"Querl," Kara said softly and deadly to him. "You will either put the welder down and get dressed for the Gala or I will show everyone the hologram of you doing the Funky Chicken dance at our wedding reception."

He couldn't move fast enough to turn the welder off and run over to her side. She escorted him over to Cosmic Boy and Lightening Lad, who was down the hall waiting for them. They were holding their hands to their mouths to stifle their snickers.

"Guys, I leave it to you to get him dressed and ready for the Gala," She gave the men a warning stare.

"Yes, Kara." All three of them said in unison. Rokk and Garth each took an elbow and guided Querl to Rokk's quarters.

"Imra, Tasmia and Kara are in Ayla's quarters helping each other prep," Garth said.

"Lydda, Salu and Mysa is prepping with Nura," Rokk added in. As they stepped into Cosmic Boy's living quarters. Lyle was there with Graym, playing and keeping the little boy busy, giving him 'piggyback' rides on his back.

"Hi Brainy," Lyle called out.

"Hi Brainy," Graym called out too while waving a tiny hand in greeting to him. Querl gave the boy a smile and a nod. He got a bright smile in return.

"I'm babysitting Graym tonight," Lyle said, "Taking turns with Dawnstar and Wildfire."

"Is it wise to leave Wildfire with children?"

"Dawnstar will be with him, she can handle two kids at the same time," Lyle replied, "They want to tryout parenthood for a night. They want children but with Wildfire's condition...well... you know..."

"Yes," Lightening Lad said curtly, shooting an eye at him. "Everyone knows of it Lyle."

"They are considering their ….limited options," Lyle said as Garth took his son off of his back and set him down on the floor. "Adoption is one of them."

Graym tugged his father's leg. "I want a brother and I want him now!" the boy demanded.

Garth blushed a deep. "Kids say the darnedest things at the wrong time."

"You can play with the new baby when she comes."

"No way," Graym called out, "She'll be a baby, too tiny to play with her besides she's a girl. Yuck! Girls are icky and all of their hugs and kisses! Except mommy!"

The men laughed softly. "You'll change your mind when your older." Rokk said. Graym wasn't convinced.

"Famous last words." Garth mumbled.

"Our cue to leave Graym," Lyle said as he took the tot's hand and led him out of the room.

"No matter how much he pleas no ice cream before bed or he'll be up half the night." Garth called out as the door closed behind them.

Querl sat silently on the living room couch. While eying the large box that sat on a nearby eating alcove table. As Garth and Rokk took turns keeping an watchful eye on him to make sure he didn't bolt.

"Quit your sulking Brainy," Rokk called out from the bedroom where he was doing his hair. "It's not like Kara is asking you to dress in a bad boy outfit like the one you wore during your time on Apokolips. You act like you would sooner face Darkseid again than go to a public function."

Querl shuddered at the memory of several months ago. When he was possessed by Darkseid's evil it had unleashed dark emotions within himself, he still sometimes had trouble admitting he had.

"It's not just any function," Querl snapped, "It's the UP Presidential Gala Ball. Almost all whole public, nearly the whole damn known universe watches it. Ever since word leaked out Kara and I are starting a family, the media has been having a field day with it this past week. They have no sprocking business putting their noses into our private affairs. Wasn't it bad enough the UP Government went and horned in our Legion wedding making it so much bigger than we really wanted it to be."

Rokk stepped out of his bedroom, wearing his formal clothes for the night. Not many men, aside from Element Lad could get away with wearing so much pink and still look good in that color but somehow he always did.

"We all understood at the time," Rokk said as he checked himself in the living room mirror. "The only reason it was so public and broadcasted throughout the UP worlds was it helped unite the worlds, the peoples and the races of our government. It gave untold numbers a symbol of hope for the future."

"Yes," Garth joined in. "It did Brainy and you knew it at the time. What is it that's really bothering you?"

"I don't know," he told a half truth, "I...I... feel so strange these days... married less than a year, a baby already on the way, the Legion, what we do. So much is changing yet again."

"First time father jitters," Garth assured him, "Your feeling like your world is going to change upside down and never be the same again. Guess what buddy, your right on this one. Things are only just starting to change when the baby is on the way. The moment you hold that tiny bundle in your arms for the first time, your life is changed totally and forever."

"I know it."

"You know it but it's not solid reality yet," Garth said to him while picking up the lid from the box. "Take it from someone who knows it. You and untold fathers-to-be are in the same boat with you at this very moment. The ones who do care for their babies."

Querl felt a bit relieved at talking this out a bit with Lightening Lad. While it wasn't the whole truth about why he was worried but it was one of many for him.

"Quit your griping, make Kara happy and put this outfit on she had made just for you." As Garth held out the robe that he had seen yesterday on Kara's PAD. "At least it's a formal robe, you can also get away with wearing your regular clothes and force field belt underneath it." He slipped it and the sash on without anymore protests.

The men went to wait for their dates in the main hall, Mon-El, Val, Brinn, Gim, Chuck were there already. Rokk went to make last minute check on the Legionnaires who were staying behind tonight and keeping watch on everything. The men stood around some making casual small talk the rest were silent thinking about the gala. Cosmic Boy made it back just as the women appeared in the hall. Every man looked at the woman he was going out that night.

Brinn looked shyly at Dream Girl, Tinya had been pulled at the last minute from their date to do Espionage Squad duty and had given Brinn her blessings to take Nura out for the event. As Thom was still trapped and suffering in madness in the 21st century no one knew when or if ever he was coming back to his Dream Girl.

Querl took one look at Kara in her evening gown, the body was in rich blue with gold material around her shoulders with dark embroidery throughout the dress with a lovely floor length red cape. Her hair done up in soft long curls where she had been letting her hair grow long since their Legion marriage. A small bow of gold threaded material sparkled in her hair. Suddenly any doubts he had about going to the Gala with Kara was silenced as he took in her beauty while he reached for her hand and place it into the crook of his elbow.

Cosmic Boy levitated himself in front and just above the group. "Everyone remember," he started, "While we are there to relax and have a good time, you are still there representing the Legion and the things we stand for. So have a good time but not too good of a good time. Am I clear on the subject?"

All nodded and said yes. It moved fast after Cosmic Boy's little lecture. The hover limousine's lined up outside of the door. It was decided Kara and Querl would arrive last out of the group, this way everyone would get their moment before the cameras of the UP Press. For once the couple stepped out of the vehicle to announce Kara's pregnancy to the known universe the press coverage would exclusively focus on them.

"Nervous," Kara asked Querl in the silent limousine as the skyline darkened and changed around them. Kara looked out of her window at the lights of the 31st century city of Metropolis. Even after all of the time she had spent so far in this century it still took her breath away.

'Yes," Querl admitted to her surprise. She leaned away from the window into her seat to look at him sitting beside her. He reached over to stroke the top of her growing belly, he smiled at feeling the flutters going on inside of his mates body. "After all of the struggles we went through to be together, the Crisis's, the Anti-Monitor, our struggles with our time altered lives and memories, fighting Imperiex, fighting Darkseid, our fights to get properly married and on so many levels. I just wish people would leave us alone and let us live our private lives in private."

He put his head up against her belly, closed his eyes and listened to both of their hearts beating in his ear. Feeling his unborn daughter's tiny head and fists up move against his cheek it would be a another month or so before the baby would start turning herself upside down to get into position to be born. Kara was in her eleventh month of pregnancy. Female Kryptonian pregnancies lasted nine months like a Earth females but Coluian female pregnancies lasted twenty months. From the tests Dr. Gym'll and the medical consultants had done on Kara and the baby the estimate was fourteen months. Her equivalent of the third trimester was just starting. Querl could feel Kara stroking his head calming him down.

"Always remember I love you," Kara said softly. "Your love is so strong for me it didn't just save me from death but from oblivion itself. You stood there at the First Crisis as the multi-verse collapsed in on itself and all you did was stand there wishing as hard as you could I was still alive and by your side it was the only thought you had in your mind as everyone, everything faded away. Even with Darkseid himself putting up barrier after barrier to keep us separated from each other but we still keep finding each other time and time again, don't we?"

Querl sat up, putting his arms around her shoulders and kissing her deeply. The hover limousine stopped while they were deep into their kiss. The limousine driver had to knock on the door to get their attention. Moving fluently with one mind, they exited the limo, as the driver held the door open for them. Querl stepped out first and faced the crowd held at bay by roped stands, that surrounded both sides of the walk way to the entrance of the UP Presidential Palace residence on Earth. He held out his hand to Kara within the darkened interior and she reached out with her hand and they held onto the others hand as he helped her out. In one fluid movement, her evening gown cape was pushed back while she exited the limousine to completely show off her protruding baby bump to the universe.

The crowd gasped and went silent. They didn't notice it, as they were both looking deeply into each others eyes in their own world for that split moment. Then there was a roar from the crowd, they broke their gaze long enough to start their walk down the walkway. Stopping every so often to let the photographers and camera crews take their pictures, many questions were shouted at them but none answered while they posed for their benefit.

Cosmic Boy came out and help handled the crowd of reporters and newscasters for them. Yes, there would soon be a major press conference for them, details would be given out through their public relations agents but not tonight.

As the door closed behind, Kara quickly found a bench and sat down for a moment, while Querl held her hand. "Thanks Cos."

"Not a problem. Still up for the rest of the Gala, Kara?"

The couple exchanged a look before Supergirl nodded. "I didn't spend all of this time and money to get dressed up for this event only to leave before it really starts."

"I'll get back to Lydda or do you want me to wait until the majordomo announces the two of you to the crowd?" Rokk offered.

"We're fine Rokk," Querl assured the Legion's leader, while giving him a stern look. "Go ahead spend some time with Lydda before she gets angry with you for abandoning her for duty yet again."

Rokk reluctantly left them.

"What are the odds Rokk and Lydda will make it in the long term?" Kara asked out of curiosity.

"Depends on what you call long term," Querl spared her on going into details, "Five, ten, twenty years?. The odds aren't very good for them but for now their still strong let them enjoy it while it lasts." She nodded in agreement.

He helped her back up again as they made their way to stand in line waiting to be announced to the party in the ballroom below. For a while he allowed himself to look at Kara's hairstyle, the way her curls bounced, around her face and neck, the hair bow, the way everything was held together. She returned his gaze back. He had let his hair grown out some since they made gotten married. The hardness that he briefly had when they first met when he had pulled her across time to help the Legion battle Imperiex with her alone he often let his defenses down and these days he smiled more easily.

"Announcing Mr. and Mrs. Querl and Kara Dox." The human majordomo was suddenly, loudly declaring them as they realize they were standing at the top of the stone stairs looking down at the crowd below. The crowd, the live music went silent for a moment as everyone there took the pair in. Each had legacies facing them, Supergirl had Superman's legacy, Brainiac 5 had his ancestor the original Brainiac and the Machiavellian ways of Vril Dox II to live down. Seeing the House of El and the House Dox willingly joined gave others a sense of hope that hadn't been seen in a long time in the United Planets as the two stood facing the future together. The instant passed, the crowd below started to applaud the couple as they descended the stairs.

The couple made their way down a line of UP Government officials, UP Ambassadors and Diplomats, starting with UP President Wazzo, Phantom Girl's mother. They posed for pictures with everyone of them. Thankfully she didn't have to worry about camera flash and tiny dots before her eyes Kara thought though she was getting very tired of having a smile pasted on her face for their benefit. She wanted to dance, relax a bit and most of all she wanted to get her hands on the buffet spread she could see with her telescopic vision. In the dessert part of it, for humans, there were triple chocolate chocolate chip cookies, she had spotted.

They finally made their way through the line. The crowd went about their business while many kept their eyes, eye stalks, multi-faceted eyes, and sensors on them. Many important beings and power brokers from across the galaxy congratulated them on their newborn to be.

The Dreyfus Ambassador approached the couple, Kara found it hard to look at the being mainly because they had no eyes, it was a ball of loose flowing feathers with four long, thin bird like legs that doubled as hands with only a large beak poking out of the ball of feathers.

"Excuse me Madame and Sir," the alien spoke through his beak, "Question for you? I wish to ask."

"Proceed Ambassador htinthyl, " Brainiac 5 answered on their behalf. That Brainiac 5 had spoken the beings name right the first time, pleased the Ambassador.

"Is it permissible to make donations on behalf of hatchlings to be? One to directly to the UP on its behalf and the other directly to the hatchling in the form of a gift?"

Querl glanced at the nearby Cosmic Boy and Night Girl, Cos was almost hovering over them to Lydda's annoyance. The men exchanged a look, then he glanced at Kara, who gave him a look and a slight nod of the head.

"Yes, it is Ambassador," Querl politely said, "We would be honored that your people think so highly of our child."

The dancing began, started off by the UP President and her escort for the night, others rapidly joined in.

"It appears people forgot you know how to do a waltz." Kara teased her husband.

"Learning how to do a waltz for our wedding was easy for me. It's a very precise dance in measured beats. It was learning and doing the funky chicken dance that gave me trouble. It was worth it to see you smile at the end of it."

Kara smiled. The dance ended all too soon. Before he knew it she was heading toward to buffet table and quickly took a plate got some triple chocolate chocolate chip cookies and a bowl that she half filled by pouring mustard sauce and the other half she filled by dumping pickled relishes in it from the condiments table. Using a cookie like a spoon she stirred the glop together and ate the goo covered cookie, dipping back into the mess until the cookies and the sauce was gone. Then she took some chilled hot peppers and filled her bowl with chocolate sauce, dipping and eating the coated peppers very quickly.

She turned to see Querl staring at her with a warily grin on his face. "Kara," he chided softly while he reached over with a soft napkin and wiped some mustard and chocolate sauce off of her chin. It was only then she realized what she had done in public and blushed. Everyone around them was pretending they hadn't seen what they had seen. Her cravings satisfied for now. They went back to dancing for while and when Kara started to tire they found a table to sit at.

Where Dirk, Sun Boy told them about missing the streaker, just before they arrived at the Presidential Palace and how Princess Project had projected a illusion of smallness on a certain body part in front of the cameras, before putting on some clothes on the would be streaker just before the Science Police grabbed him and hauled him away.

"I could have done without hearing about that tale tonight," Kara said while she sipped her virgin citrus cocktail while nibbling on grilled shrimp she generously dipped into a mix of garlic butter and hot sauce she had Querl get for her. As Dirk Morgan walked away from their table.

"I concur." Trying to keep from rolling his eyes into the back of his head.

Brainiac 5 heard a tiny sound in the distance, he had only a instant to click the button on his force field belt before the world erupted into dust, screams and vibrations around them.

"We're here to break up this little party!" The Emerald Empress announced through the huge hole where the south side wall used to be of the Presidential Palace.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The First Bolt of Lightning**

The dust, the pieces of stone, metal and glass was barely settling down when the screams and crying started to fill the air. As Valdius thudded into the ballroom, his great two toed clawed feet, stepping on some of the party-goers on the floor with a blood sickening crunch of bones breaking and various colors of blood flying or pouring from the bodies. While lightning sparks flickered around and encircling his head and upper torso in his mindless wondering into the ballroom as the ballroom lights struggled to stay lit.

Mon-El was upon him, hitting Valdius with everything he had causing the monster and him to fly out of the room and out into Presidential Gardens as he intended it. The sound of the impact rang in everyones ears causing almost all to stay still for a instant before the crowd panicked and the still able bodied civilians ran for the exit doors and the stairs.

The Emerald Empress floated above the crowd, floating where the south wall used to be, she gloated as the sight she was seeing before her. Thinking this was the way it should be always around her. The death, the destruction, the despair, the pain, it was never enough for the emptiness within her. Sayra had to keep feeding it. The Emerald Eye of Ekron allowed her to do it. And it was never satisfied.

With the dust starting to settle down, she was dimly aware of Valdius battle in the background with Mon-El, through the Eye she could see Ultra Boy had joined in the battle. Then her own eyes could see the force shield dome around Brainiac 5 and his wife, Supergirl and their table guests. Sayra didn't understand why just seeing the two of them together made her want to obliterate them from existence. Supergirl looked up at her, her eyes angry and defiant to the end.

Supergirl growled under her breath, as she glared up at the Emerald Empress, as Brainiac 5 turned off his force shield, without a thought she flew up and hit the Emerald Eye with everything she had. The Eye's feedback hit harder, sending bolts of pain shooting through her entire body, slamming her down to the floor. Only at the last moment did she manage to land backside up on the floor. While hearing Brainiac 5 screaming her name, before she lost conscientious. Realizing too late the danger she had put her unborn child in.

The Legionaries got the last of the civilians and the security forces out of the ballroom. When the ballroom exploded in green light when Supergirl hit the Emerald Eye. Knocking down and re-stunning many back onto the floor again. They watched helplessly as the Persuader in full gear, carrying his atomic axe, smoothly, silently came upon Supergirl's helpless form. Her evening gown torn open, her pregnant belly exposed for all to see. He took careful aim at her belly, preparing to bring it down on her and her unborn daughter.

"No!" Brainiac 5 screamed while Dream Girl restrained him back.

"We must let this play out," Dream Girl hissed at Brainiac 5.

In a moment that only super fast eyes could follow. The Persuader's axe was gone from his hands, a sound unlike they had ever heard filled the air as Valdius grabbed it from the would be executioner and broke it in half! Valdius swatted the stunned Persuader away into the distance along with the broken axe after him. The great beast looked down at Supergirls round belly with surprisingly great care he bent down and seem to be placing a ear, (if he had ears) against it. The beast calmed down as if he was listening to something soothing within her, he nodded his head, from the way he moved as if a great sadness was touching him.

When Tharok and Mano who had been standing under the Emerald Empress waiting for their turns stepped forward, after watching this go on.

"Valdius! Stop this!" Tharok shouted at the great beast. Valdius immediately turned on his master, grabbing the cyborg by his metal arm, twisting and breaking it into several pieces. While using one of his three fingered hands to hold him in place, as he pulled out the metal hip joint of the cyborg half. Then carelessly snapped Thar's human leg in half, leaving him howling in pain before throwing him down to the floor. It was over in a less than a second.

Valdius went after Mano next grabbing him by his disk arm and the sickening sound of bones breaking and the agonizing screams of pain came from the angry mutant. His right arm and shoulder bent at unnatural angles in two visible places.

"Valdius! Do as your were ordered destroy her!" Tharok screamed at the creature..

Valdius stood still for a second, his arm poised as if to strike again. Then for the first time in a long time since the Sun Eater incident Valdius shouted a word, "**NO****!**" Defying Tharok publicly.

"Valdius!" the Emerald Empress shouted. The great monster took some steps toward her and the destroyed ballroom filled with green light, nearly blinding everyone who was still there awake. The Emerald Empress and Valdius were gone. No one saw what happened to the Persuader since Valdius threw him out of the building. Only Tharok and Mano remained laying on the floor in agony unable to do much of anything.

It was all over in seconds.

"Out of my way!" shouted a short creature. The six armed impish like creature dressed in a formal wear ran toward Supergirl while her husband, Brainiac 5 raced over to her unconscious form too.

"Dr. Gym'll," Brainiac 5 started to say.

"I was on the invited list my boy," Dr. Gym'll said curtly, "Out of my way I have patients to take care of. Now!" He smacked Querl's trembling hand away from Kara's unconscious body. Placing one hand to her throat, the second took her pulse, while a third hand helped him open her eye for examination. While the fourth pulled out a portable medical scanner from a pocket.

While Tharok and Mano were quickly subdued such as they were with their broken limbs. Mano's glove was found and put back on it's owners hand before the Science Police medical team moved in and restrained them into gurneys and hauled them away, under heavy security.

The other victims of Valdius's mindless stepping were taken care of, some were beyond help, some were rushed right out into nearby mobile trauma units, while other of the Science Police medical team took care of basic injuries and gave everyone an examination whether they needed it or not.

"Your lady and daughter-to-be are okay," Dr. Gym'll announced, "I will need to perform more tests to be sure."

"Do whatever you deem necessary Dr. Gym'll," Brainiac 5 said sternly.

"Good," the imp like doctor said, "Now go and analyze this dreadful scene and leave me to take care of your family." It was an order. Dr. Gym'll wasn't the least bit intimidated when it came to ordering Legionnaires around the place.

Querl first studied and analyzed the attack scene at the ballroom and examined the battle site where Mon-El and Ultra Boy fought Valdius in the Presidential Gardens to make sure nothing was left unexamined. No stone left unturned as Kara would have said. The words of Harbinger warning haunted him. It was clear to him the Fatal Five's attack, was a direct attack on their unborn child, by this unknown power.

* * *

Kara slowly opened her eyes, recognizing the Legion's medical center around her, just before everything that evening came back to her.

"The baby!" she cried out, while trying to reach and feel her stomach at the same time.

"She's fine," Querl said grabbing her hand, looking at her, "Good Lord Kara what were you thinking when you attacked the Eye of Ekron! Did you forget your pregnant!"

"No! I wasn't thinking..."

"You weren't thinking and endangered our daughters life," he snapped at her, letting go of her hand, his sudden anger coming out, "You really believe 'I wasn't thinking' would have consoled us, if you had lost our child!"

"_No, I would never forgive myself_," she softly whimpered. Tears streaming down her face. The baby gave her a kick and a wiggle responding to her emotions.

"Kara," his anger suddenly gone as fast as it came, "I'm sorry." Querl said as he put his arms around her shoulders. She shrugged his arms off.

"Your right. I should have remembered I am pregnant. The baby should come first. Always. There were others like Mon-El there who were there to do the fighting. I...I ...I..." This time when she cried, Kara allowed his arms to hold her.

"I was terrified I would lose you and Karen at the same time," he said to her. "I never had a family of my own. I don't want to lose it all before it even begins. I love you and her both so much."

'From now on," Kara nodded. "The baby comes first in every way."

They kissed to ease the pain they had inadvertently caused each other.

"Amen," Dr. Gym'll coughed and grumped at them. "Make up later." They stopped kissing and looked at the purple impish doctor.

"Now young lady," the doctor said, "After the stunt you pulled in front of everyone with the Emerald Empress, you are to stay in that bed for the next twenty-four hours to make sure everything is all right with your baby. And that is doctor's orders."

"Yes, Doctor." Kara agreed readily.

"I'll make sure she does Dr. Gym'll," her mate assured him.

"Hmmm! I take it with a very large grain of salt, as the Earthlings say, the day a Legionnaire follows my orders is the day I should change professions." He grumped. "Now I am off to make my report to the Founders."

Querl stayed with Kara, he went and got some of her favorite movies from the 20th and 21st centuries to help entertain her, until she fell asleep again, in the early morning hours. Mysa and Blok quietly came in to help watch over her for the rest of the night. Mon-El and Tasmia were going to watch Kara later in the morning. While B5 went back to the lab, he had work to do, contingency plans to make and prepare. Starting with meeting finally, face to face with the Swamp thing. He had a wife and a daughter to protect.

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the Legion of Super Heroes, Supergirl or the Swamp Thing. DC Comics does. I only do this for fun. I don't make a cent from it. I wish I did but I don't! Darn!**_

**Author Notes: My version is mostly based on the Original series of the Legion, with bits of the animated version thrown in. Inspired a** **great deal by the famous Far From Home episode of Justice League Unlimited. **

**To answer a few questions about Kara's adoption, by Green Arrow and Black Canary. **

**In the JLU animated series. Ollie and Kara have a wonderful father-daughter like relationship. I enjoyed that their older man-young woman relationship was a healthy parent child partnership. It was touching Ollie was so protective and would put his own life at risk to save hers even though she was of Kryptonian descent. It didn't matter to him. He treated her like an equal. To me, it would have made sense to have Green Arrow decide to adopt her. And you can't have Green Arrow without the Black Canary, Dinah would have to have a say in the decision too. Since this in fan fiction, in my AU, they are her adoptive parents. **


End file.
